


A Little Complication

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-13
Updated: 2012-04-13
Packaged: 2017-11-03 13:59:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/382093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream plots, following a twist in the scans he gets when Skyfire wakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Complication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarik/gifts).



> Spark budding mech-preg.

Seeing Skyfire had been shocking enough. When the idiot failed to see the right place was at Starscream's side, the Seeker tried to blot out all awareness of his bondmate. Unfortunately, his initial scans processed fully and demanded attention just after their encounter.

Starscream dared not mention his findings even along the trine bond. But having glimpsed a frail spark pulse against the steadier one of Skyfire made Starscream accept Skyfire's choice.

Let him have access to Autobot resources for now. In time, Starscream would claim the result as his own, no matter how Skyfire resisted. For their creation would be quite useful, the Seeker decided.


End file.
